


The Art of Peace

by Melyaliz



Series: Manic Pixie Dream Bitch [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Incarnation, Marriage of Convenience, Orgy, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: She was just a young farm girl given to the goddess Hathor. She knew nothing about being a queen. Yet kings seemed to find something they all craved, peace.Amie wasn’t one to get involved with her boss’s drama but... Damn Seto Kaiba looked like he needed a nap.Two lives, two times, two women who didn’t know just how much power they hold.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s), Priest Seto & Original Character(s)
Series: Manic Pixie Dream Bitch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Art of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to write this story for months now and it just wasn’t working. So what I’m going to do is write a “short” story about these two with a bunch of other stories around them. 
> 
> This takes place around the battle city and I’m saying it’s been 3 years since season one and that everyone has gone from being 16 to 19ish 

\---- Ancient Egypt -----

“This will be your home now,” Her father said patting her head. The young girl, barely becoming a woman, looked up at the huge columns. The temple of Hathor seemed to look back down at her. So large and empty. 

Tall and looming so different than anything the small farm girl was used to. 

Their sandals clicked across the marble as they walked inside. The sound echoing across the walls disappearing into the vastness of the temple. As they ventured forward the young girl reached up for her father’s hand before pulling it back. In those moments she had wished she could find comfort in the man who had raised her. Pull his large strength toward her as she took those first steps toward her new life. 

But she knew better. She had been raised to fend for herself. To rely on her own two hands and no one else’s. 

If she reached out she would find no comfort there much like the cold stone pillars that seemed to be swallowing her up as they moved deeper and deeper into the empty temple. 

A beautiful woman stood in the doorway, dressed in soft blue silk that reminded the young girl of the noonday sky. Like the ones she would sit under while watching the sheep of her family’s farm. Guarding them against wolves and other wild animals. The woman smiled down at the pair, just as warm as the day settling the nerves of the small one slightly. 

“Priestess.” her father bowed slightly before gently pushing the young girl toward the woman, “I have come to offer Hathor my daughter. Her mother died many years ago but it was her promise that if we were given sons she would offer our first daughter to the great goddess of prosperity in thanks.” 

“My child.” The woman knelt looking up at the young girl who stood strong, showing no fear. She had learned many skills from years of growing up with five strong older brothers on the outskirts of this city. One among them was to always be strong, never let them see you bleed. 

“What do they call you?” 

“Ameretha, Priestess.” The girl said as the woman took her hands, they were so much softer than any hands the girl had ever felt, “I’m very strong, I throw a knife from over 10 paces and always hit my mark, I can fight with a spear and many other weapons, and I can even wrestle a cow for branding.” 

The beautiful woman laughed lightly, it sounded like the twinkle of the little chimes that Ameretha’s mother used to hang outside her window as a way to ward off evil. She had always found comfort in that sound. 

“How impressive my child, but the skills required to be a priestess honoring Hathor are very different than those you have grown with.”

“I know other things too,” Ameretha said, “I can ride a horse bareback and shear a sheep.” 

“What about listening? Are you a good listener?” 

Ameretha paused thinking over this question. With five loud brothers and many servants, it was hard to get much in. But she loved to listen to their stories of faraway lands and gods. “I like stories.” 

“What about kindness? Are you kind?” 

Ameretha bit her lip thinking about how she had helped birth cows with her brothers, bottle-fed them and helped raise them. “I have helped birth cows and raise babies. I can tend to wounds.” 

“She’s wise beyond her years.” her father broke in, “Yes, she has spent many years around mostly men but I believe under your wise eye priestess she will become a symbol of hope like her mother found here.” 

The priestess nodded standing still holding Ameretha’s hand. “I agree, but child, are you scared?” 

Ameretha shook her head, “Fear is merely the absence of knowledge. But I know you will teach me what I lack.”

The princess nodded, “Your mother was wise, something she has passed on to you I see. Come, your training will start now.” 

As they slowly walked off Ameretha turned to look at her father one last time. The strong farmer nodded. His eyes sad, something she wasn’t sure she had ever seen in him. He was always so stoic, bearly showing any emotion. The thought of him crying over her sent a sharp pain in her chest. But this is what her mother had wanted. 

So turning Ameretha followed the priestess to her new future. 

Little did she know those first steps from being a simple farm girl were toward her becoming queen over all the land. 

\------- Present ------

“Happy Birthday!” 

Amie looked down at the large manilla envelope her brother Hanzo had handed her. His twin Jiro blew on the party horn hitting the eldest Koki who swatted it away glaring at him. Fighting back a laugh Amie pulled out the simple white document inside. The blue Kaiba Corp logo glared back at her. 

Even more confused she looked over the document reading and then re-reading. Why had they gotten her a legal Kaiba Corp document? 

“Congratulations! You are now officially a video game animator!” 

“Hanzo…” Amie blinked looking up at her brother in total shock. “But this is for a college internship and I’m… I’m still in high school.”

“But you’re taking that community college art class, plus isn’t their CEO like the same age as you?” 

“Yeah, it wasn’t hard, send in your transcript for the class with some art samples,” Jiro added handing his sister a box wrapped in a bright pink bow that matched the girl’s hair. 

“Oh, I did have to wear a wig for the video interview,” Hanzo added as Amie opened the box. A black wig inside.

“Youko said you can room with her in Domino city, and dad said it was fine as long as you enroll in Domino high. We also transferred all your credits.” Koki said handing another box, “That’s your new uniform, the skirt is a bit short in my opinion, but what can you do.”

“The price for art.” Jiro nodded solemnly as if Amie having to wear a skirt was her version of cutting off her ear. 

“Guys… I…” Amie looked up at her brothers in total shock. They had really thought of everything. She had been joking when they had asked her what she wanted for her 16th birthday and she had responded  _ “I want to work for Kaiba Corp as an animator” _

But they had actually pulled it off. 

“Best Brothers ever?” Jiro asked, grinning arms open ready for a hug.

“HELL YEAH!” Amie squealed, launching herself at them pulling all three older boys into a group hug. 

That was three years ago and she was seriously starting to wonder how she had gotten trapped in this hellscape that called itself a company. 

Had the boys known back then that they had basically sold her to the devil? Had she known that first day she walked down these halls that her life would be one night after another of constantly doubting her own abilities? 

Had she known back then that she would have grown even more dramatic? 

The last one probably. 

Three years, Well more like two and three quarters? She did leave during the summers to spend time with her family (she was in “college” after all). 

Year one her brother’s disguise had been thwarted by Seto Kaiba himself. He had just HAPPENED to be going to the same school as her. And even with a drastic hair change he quickly realized the black-haired girl who was staying late editing light particles while blasting music in the animation bay was the same pink-haired girl who was doing super poorly in science. 

Lucky for her he didn’t care about rules as long as he got the results he wanted. So her not being quite the right age -and breaking several Domino high regulations- was all kept on the down-low. 

Plus Mokuba liked her. All those late-nights editing mistakes the rest of her team had left her to fix had built a strong bond between the two of them. 

The two forgotten ones. 

“Welcome back,” Mokuba sang out spinning around dramatically in a chair. His right hand holding up his phone a large evil smile as he pressed play. The song that played when you died during the video game they had both been playing over the summer blasted filling the editing bay. Amie fought back a smile as she looked around the otherwise empty room. 

First to get in, like always. 

“How long were you planning that dramatic reveal?”

“Long enough.” the younger Kaiba smiled up at Amie as she dumped her bag onto the gray carpeted floor by her favorite desk. The one in the back right corner. Here she could hold up with some good music or an audiobook and draw for hours without being bothered. 

“How very Kaiba of you.” 

“I try.” Mokuba came and sat down next to her as she fired up her computers. “How is your family?” 

“Well mom and dad are on some wine cruise in France, Kiko got engaged and I still hate Jiro’s girlfriend.” 

“What did she do this time?” 

“It’s not really what she does…” Amie entered her password to the server, “It’s more how she talks to him.” clasping her hands by her face she batted her lashes at Mokuba, “Oh Ji-ji honestly, why are you so silly? We’re adults Ji-ji” rolling her eyes Amie clicked open the animation programs. “As if he isn’t getting his master’s in bioengineering. She’s probably just a good fu… I mean kisser… a good kisser.”

“I’m not a kid, I know what fuck means…” Mokuba said crossing his 14-year young arms as he rolled his chair up next to her settling in for a long day of hanging out. 

“Ok bro, you’re like 14.” 

“And I’m almost as tall as you,” Mokuba said hitting his chair with her’s. Amie didn’t want to point out that he was still a ways away from her 5’6” but didn’t have the heart to. Poor kid kind of had a complex about his height, his brother being so tall and all. 

“So how was your summer?” 

“Same, Seto worked. The new game went over really well. Everyone said the Magician girl was really good.” 

“Should be, I spent so many sleepless nights on that ungrateful bitch.” 

A slightly awkward silence enveloped the room for a moment. Or maybe it was just awkward for Amie. The question she wanted to ask next just didn’t feel natural. 

And how is Seto? 

It would be normal to ask someone about their brother right? She had told him about hers. Plus that brother happened to be her boss. 

Her very hot boss. 

Her very much an asshole boss. 

But still, very hot. 

“Mokuba?” 

Oh, think of the devil…. 

The great Seto Kaiba walked into the editing lab in all his long flowing jacket glory. A scowl on his face as he looked over his phone. Glancing up those beautiful blue eyes of his met Amie’s brown ones. 

“Figured you were back,” he said, putting his phone in his pocket. 

“It is me.” 

When was the last time she had seen him? Was it the Domino High graduation? Yeah, that must have been it. He had said he wasn’t going, something about good riddance, only to then show up at the last moment. Which, as always with his amazing timing, was right during a very awkward moment that Amie wanted to forget for the rest of her life. 

One with her throwing up in a bush after Joey basically tried to give her alcohol positioning. 

Yep, awkward. 

Ok it wasn’t really her fault. Joey had dared her to shotgun that beer after taking two shots. 

Ok, so it was but still… 

“Your team doesn’t get back officially until tomorrow.” 

“Thought I’d claim my desk early.” he knew she would be coming back early. There was no way he didn’t. Mokuba would have told him, or he would have seen your emails with HR. Nothing went through Kaiba Corp without its fearless leader knowing. There was also this bitchy little voice in the back of Amie’s head that seemed to think that his uncanny knowledge about her work schedule meant he… maybe thought she was cute. Of course, it wasn’t true but... you know how bitchy voices can be. 

“Well, we have a new head developer who, like you, decided to come in a day early.”

“Oh?” 

“And she wants to meet the team heads.”

“She?”

Ignoring your comment Seto folded his arms over his chest, “Where is Jeff?” 

Probably doing anything but work. Most likely he took the day off claiming that since the interns weren’t here yet he wouldn’t “need to work”. Amie wasn’t the biggest fan of her manager Jeff. There wasn’t much else to say about it. 

Well, there was but we don’t have time for that. 

Amie shrugged, “I texted him I was back today and he said he left me files to look over.” 

Seto looked around the room as if Jeff would suddenly appear. Nice try man, Amie had been trying that for years. Nothing could make that man do more than the bare minimum. Unless it was trying to get out of work. Then he would work as hard as he could. 

The irony. 

“Well, I guess you will have to do.” Kaiba’s voice cutting into her musings of all the mental gymnastics that Jeff would go through just not to work. 

“I’m sorry what?” 

“You’ve been in the program for three years and did most of the animation for the magician girl in our last update.”

“Yeah but…” 

“You just have to stand there not give a speech. Don’t worry Amie I would never make you speak in public.” that last line was said with such contempt Amie felt herself blush slightly. Memories of her having to present projects in school and stammering her way through them coming back. One time it was so bad she had just started giggling unable to speak for several moments. After going back to her seat totally mortified, the eloquent Kaiba had just rolled his eyes. 

_ “I’m not sure if that could have gone any worse.”  _

This had earned him the finger, _ “always glad to get your option.” _

“Oh thank god, for a moment I was worried.” she said, sarcasm thick as she grabbed a notebook, “Is there anything I should bring?” 

“No.” 

“Ok let’s go meet this new director you have hired,” 

Tie Jin was everything a female director from China could be. Tall, beautiful, and took no prisoners. When Kaiba introduced Amie her instant response was “isn’t the head of the intern department’s name Jeff Smith?” 

“He was out.” 

She hummed in response nodding her eyes sizing up the young woman before her. “Kaiba must trust you if you are his replacement.” Amie wasn’t sure how to respond so she just smiled clutching her notebook.

“I have been part of the program for 3 years, this is my last year before I graduate. The program is wonderful because we get a lot of hands-on experience. Last year about 30% of the expansions to the Dueling online game was created solely by interns. The shadow realm and all magic effects were done all by the artist team with about 50 percent of the coding and editing.”

“Impressive, do you think it has improved over the years you have been there?” 

Amie bit her lip thinking it over, when she had got there the place had been a mess, many of the interns not really giving a shit if they did a good job or not. (A product of their leader) However, because she was working so hard a few started to show more interest. The second-year she had made friends with a few seniors and they had started what they called “the resistance”. These interns would share projects and try to get on bigger jobs just to grow their skills. 

“I think that the program could use some fine-tuning and team guidelines. Two years ago the recruitment team had a young man who had a background in management as the assistant. I think with his diverse background it helped the team grow more.” 

“Fascinating, but the program cycles through assistants since they are seniors. What about Jeff? He’s the oldest member of the team. Most moving on either right after graduation or a year later ” 

Oh shit. Amie bit her lip trying to find the right way to explain his lack of motivation without throwing her boss under the bus, “his assistants end up moving on to bigger projects. Our last one went to work on the new racing game we launch in two months.” 

“I’ll have to circle back with you.” Tie said, “I’m fascinated that your team took on such a large role in the past few projects yet they seem so small.” her eyes studied Amie who felt like maybe she had said too much. She couldn’t help it, the words had just kept coming. Guess it was better than just giggling uncontrollably. 

Glancing at Kaiba she tried to read his expression but was unable too. She had not seen him this shut off in a long time. Probably still feeling this woman out. If there was one thing Seto Kaiba hated it was new people. 

“I’d love to.” Amei smiled nodding before Tie turned back to Kaiba.

“Now the new launch, who is in charge?” 

And the conversation went on. 

“Why didn’t you just tell her your boss is a total slacker?” Mokuba whispered as they both hung back from the other department heads. Pulling a Jeff and slacking off. 

“This is a company Mokuba.” Amie mumbled, “not highschool.” 

“Seto said that she’s one of the best. I don’t think you can hide it from her for every long.” 

“I guess. Want to see what snacks we can steal from the animator’s break room?”

“Ohhh I may have put in a request for something you will love.” 

“Awwww you shouldn’t have Moki.” 

So like a couple of rebels, they skipped the rest of the walkthrough and snuck off to eat frozen dark chocolate peanut butter cups. Amie had introduced them to Mokuba the middle of her second year and he hadn't been able to get enough of them. 

An hour later they were in the editing lab again. Amie hard at work organizing the projects for the upcoming freshman while Mokuba sat next to her on his phone which was buzzing off the hook with texts and notifications. 

“Smile” Amie glanced up from her work to Mokuba holding up his phone for a selfie. “Seto wants to know where I am.”

“Oh cool,” flashing a quick peace sign Amie smiled as Mokuba snapped a picture. Turning back to her computer Amie went back to work while Mokuba continued to play on his phone. Amie was used to it. As her carrier at Kaiba Corp had progressed Mokuba had started spending more and more time with her. Amie was always grateful for the background noise, keeping him talking for hours while she worked. 

Not to mention all the laughs they had over weird videos he would find. He made her feel less homesick for her own family and she was just present when he wanted someone around. Something she was pretty sure Kaiba wasn’t. 

Then again Kaiba was probably just a more focused worker while Amie always needed a bit of a distraction going on around her to produce good content. 

Something caught the young woman’s attention from the corner of her eye pulling her from her musings. Turning she caught Mokuba holding up his phone toward her smiling a  _ I’m up to no good _ smile as he pressed something. Frowning she raised an eyebrow pulling down her headphones.

“What?” 

“Heh, nothing” the young teen shickered typing something on his phone before glancing up at her again then back at his phone. 

That couldn’t be good. 

But also better to just not get involved in the Kaiba boys’ drama. Something she had learned by being around both boys. Normally for different reasons depending on the brother, but the same results. If the Kaibas’were involved, stay out of it. 

As if on cue a tall brunette with a permanent frown stood in the doorway. That ridiculous white trench filling the doorway. He kind of reminded Amie of some futuristic vampire.  _ I’m here to suck your fun. _

“He’s safe, he’s with me,” Amie said pausing her music motioning toward Mokuba who continued to wear that shit-eating grin on his face. Ok, what was going on? 

Stay out of it Amie. 

Stay out. 

“I’m aware,” Seto said his blue eyes in a staring contest with Amie’s own brown ones. Silence lapsed between them stretching across the room, filling it with uncomfortableness. 

Yay. 

“Sooooooo” Amie quickly clicked ctrl-s several hundred times on her project. There wasn’t really much else she could do today without Jeff and the rest of the team anyway. “Director Jin seems very… competent.” 

“She’s the best.” 

“What company did you snipe her from?” It was a half-joke, thrown out as Amie reached down for her bag throwing everything inside. 

“RED Electronics” 

“Wow ok,” RED was one of the top companies for cutting edges of technology. Their work mainly was in medical advances like prosthetics. “Seems like an interesting change of pace. She doesn’t seem like the gaming type.” 

“I always get what I want.” was the sample response. 

Amie chuckled walking up to the door. Mokuba slightly behind on his phone before brushing past his brother saying something about getting more snacks leaving Amie with the elder Kaiba. 

“Glad to see things haven’t changed too much since I was gone,” Amie said slinging her bag over her shoulder watching the younger Kaiba disappear down the hall. 

“Some of us can’t afford to take summer breaks.” 

“With all your money I feel like you could afford to do anything you wanted.” 

He didn’t have a response for that so he didn’t. Again they lapsed into silence. Normally he would have left at this point. Two awkward standoffs in one conversation was rare. Frowning Amie studied the man in front of her. He seemed tense… well more tense than normal. 

“Is everything ok?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” came the sharp response. 

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking.” 

There was a moment, a split second -if she had blinked she would have missed it second- where Amie thought Kaiba was going to tell her something. Was going to say something that was more than their sarcastic quips she was so used to.

Something more. 

But he didn’t

She would have been surprised if he had but she felt like she had to ask. 

“Make sure you are here for the open speeches tomorrow.” 

“Yes sir.'' Her mock solute earned her an eye roll which she was used to. As she watched Seto Kaiba walk off to pry his ever-hungry brother out of the animator’s snack room Amie wondered if something had really been going on? Had he maybe thought about confiding in her? 

Probably not. 

For their three years of history, he was still Seto Kaiba

And she was still just an intern at his company. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
